phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Alusões/1ª Temporada
Montanha Russa *'O Mágico de Oz -' A música de fundo que toca quando Candace está andando em sua bicicleta é muito parecido com a da Srta. Gulch/Bruxa do Oeste, no filme "O Mágico de Oz", de 1939. Festa de Terror na Praia com Gnomos de Jardim *'Spaceballs' - Quando Doofenshmirtz puxa uma alavanca de sucção em seu esconderijo, faz-se uma referência ao filme de 1987. Ídolo Pop *'American Idol -' O Próximo Adolescente Super Ídolo Pop Americano é uma paródia desse programa. *'Village People -' Quando Candace está experimentando roupas, ela é vista com uma roupa de marinheiro, uma de motociclista, outra de operário, roupa de nativos americanos e um uniforme de policial, as roupas usadas pelo grupo musical Village People, no clipe de Y.M.C.A. *'Madonna -' O nome Lindana é uma brincadeira com a cantora. *'Groucho Marx -' O Agente P não só usa os óculos de Groucho para não ser reconhecido, como quebra a quarta parede levantando as sobrancelhas ao olhar para o público, da mesma forma que Groucho Marx fazia. *'Johann Strauss II -' Marty o Garoto Coelho toca o Danúbio Azul em seu liquidificador musical. *'Filmes japoneses de monstros -' A reação do executivo da Huge-O-Records de quando vê o robô se aproximando do prédio é a mesma de pessoas em filme como Godzilla. *'Os Jetsons -' Depois de experimentar vários trajes, Candace finalmente decide usar suas roupas normais. Judy Jetson faz a mesma coisa em O Natal dos Jetsons. Phineas, o Veloz *''Velozes e Furiosos'' - O título original do episódio ("The Fast and the Phineas") é uma referência ao título original de Velozes e Furiosos (The Fast and the Furious). *''Speed Racer'' - A música Vai, Vai, Phineas é possivelmente uma referência ao anime de 1960. *''Os Muppets'' - Candace diz "Meep" após ter mais uma tentativa falha de dedurar seus irmãos. Luzes, Candace, Ação *'O Diário da Princesa '''e 'Razão e Sensibilidade' '- O título de "As Sensibilidades da Princesa" é provavelmente uma mistura destes dois títulos. *'Título - 'É uma paródia da frase comum, "Luzes, Câmera, Ação" *Um dos esboços de David Letterman foi o de câmera macaco, com os mesmos resultados. *Computadores Apple' '-''' Phineas e Ferb tem um computador que se parece com um iMac. *'Tom e Jerry - '''Quando Perry come a roda de queijo, seu corpo mostra a forma da roda de queijo semelhante para mostrar travessuras do consumo de alimentos em inúmeros episódios de Tom e Jerry. *'Godzilla -''' No início do episódio, Phineas e Ferb estão brincando com um monstro gigante e utiliza o rugido de Godzilla. Dedos Pra Que Te Quero *''Touro Indomável'' - No original, o título desse episódio se chama "Raging Bully", uma referência ao filme "Raging Bull", traduzido no Brasil como "Touro Indomável". *''Rocky'' - A batida de fundo da música Arrogante, lembra a música tema do filme. Além disso, Phineas levanta os braços ao final com o término do treinamento, assim como Rocky faz no filme. *'Chuck E. Cheese’s' - O Queijo de Cabra do Gunther é uma referência a franquia Chuck E. Cheese’s. *''Star Trek'' - O que Ferb faz para imobilizar Buford é uma referência a famosa franquia. Candace Perde a Cabeça *'RMS Titanic' - Quando a lava atravessa o monumento do rosto de Candace, uma orquestra começa a tocar quando ocorre o desastre. A banda do transatlântico Titanic tocava música para manter os passageiros a calma durante a evacuação depois do navio atingir um iceberg. *﻿'Superman - '''Perry desce em linha reta para debaixo na terra, como o personagem principal fez no filme Superman. *'Metal Slug 3'' -'' O megaperfurador se parece com o perfurador de Slug em Metal Slug 3. Eu, Irmãobô *Eu, Robô:' O título deste episódio faz alusão ao filme ''Eu, Robô, estrelado por Will Smith, e ao livro de mesmo nome de Isaac Asimov. A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb thumb|Vague *'Jerry Lewis' - Gaston Le Mode pergunta animadamente se seu assessor trás um poster de Jerry Lewis para ele. Jerry Lewis é muito famoso na França. *'Vogue' - A revista "Vague" é uma alusão a famosa revista de moda. Os Reis do Gado *''O Rei do Gado'' O título é uma referência à novela "O Rei do Gado". *''My Little Pony'' - O pônei de Isabella é semelhante aos pôneis de My Little Pony. *'James Bond' - O dispositivo subaquático que Perry usa é semelhante ao que James Bond usa. *'Super-Homem' - Uma das vacas se fantasia de Super-Homem pouco antes de todas elas fazerem uma acrobacia. Inverão *O Derretedor 6-5000 é provavelmente uma referência à Pennsylvania 6-5000 , música de Glenn Miller. *Perry desenho em seu caderno o rosto do Major Monograma assim como Matt Groening, criador de Os Simpsons. Hoje é Dia de Circo *''The Legend of Zelda'' - Pode-se ver uma imagem de um triforce vermelho no covil de Doofenshmirtz. *''Uma noite de aventuras'' - Candace canta sobre seus problemas com Phineas e Ferb assim como Chris Parker faz quando ele e as crianças tentam fugir dos bandidos. A Minha Múmia é Você? *'Título' - O título original ("Are You My Mummy?") é uma referência ao livro infantil de 1960 escrito por P.D. Eastman, "Are You My Mother?". *''Indiana Jones'' - As duas armadilhas fazem referência aos filmes de "Indiana Jones". O globo de vidro cheio de doces faz referência à pedra que Indy foge no início de "Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida", e o dilúvio causado por Doofenshmirtz e Perry faz referência a "O Templo da Perdição". *''O Rei Leão'' - A cena em que a Ferb, a Múmia e Phineas são vistos andando sobre um tronco que une duas falésias é uma referência a uma cena do filme envolvendo Simba, Timão e Pumba. *''King Kong'' - O filme "O Grande Primata", é uma referência ao filme "King Kong". *''Dragon Ball Z'' - Um dos alienígenas de "S/A3", um dos alienígenas se assemelha a Saibamen. *''Club Penguin'' -"Aventura Espacial 6" ("Space Adventure 6") pode ser uma referência a uma das salas do jogo que leva esse nome. *''Hey Arnaldo!'' - "O Homem Macaco 2" ("Monkeyman") é uma referência a "Hey Arnald!", uma das séries que Dan Povemire trabalhou. Aí Vêm as Bettys *'Spice Girls﻿': As Bettys são uma clara referência à famosa banda pop britânica. *'The Veronicas': "The Veronicas" e "As Bettys", ambas são bandas com nomes de personagens da Archie Comics. *'Thunderbirds em Ação': A definição, o estilo da ponte e o fato de que o ônibus é definido como um piloto automático, fazem algumas cenas parecem uma referência ao acidente ferroviário monocromático de Thunderbirds no episódio "Na Beira do Desastre". Eu Grito, Tu Gritas *''O Poderoso Chefão'' - Doofenshmirtz se refere ao seu trabalho como "Negócio de família", semelhante à maneira como as personagens do filme se referem aos seus trabalhos. O Brinquedo Inativo *''Joy to the World'' - O título original do episódio é uma referência a música. *''A fantástica fábrica de chocolate'' - O terno roxo que Phineas usa, o rio de chocolate e os Ba-dink-a-dink são referências ao filme. *''Ren & Stimpy'' - A publicidade de um tijolo como brinquedo infantil é uma referência a série. *''A Roupa Nova do Imperador'' - Referência no comentário de Ferb sobre a roupa do CEO. *''James Bond'' - A forma como o CEO despensa o trabalhador que se posiciona contrário a ideia de Phineas e Ferb é semelhante a forma como Stavro Blofeld despacha Ernst. *''King Kong'' - Um dos brinquedo produzidos pela Brinquedos Ha Ha Ha é um gorila que escala um edifício, uma referência a King Kong. *''Os Muppets'' - A roupa dos trabalhadores parece fazer uma referência a roupa de Kermit. Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente *''Zack e Cody Gêmeos em Ação'' - Perry salva um vaso assim como o senhor Moseby salva em muitos episódios. Comam Poeira e Lama *'Título' - O título original, "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", é uma referência ao filme de 1963 "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World", traduzido para o Brasil como "Deu a Louca no Mundo". *'Anúnico de Isabella na Televisão' - A forma como Isabella faz o anúncio do rali de caminhões monstros é a mesma como se faziam os anúncios de ralis de caminhões monstros na década de 1990. *'Calgan' - A linha "Segredo chinês antigo" é uma referência a um anúncio de 1970 dessa famosa marca de amaciantes. *'Transformers' - A maneira como o carro de Linda volta a sua forma normal após se transformar em um caminhão monstro se assemelha a maneira que um Transforme se transforma de novo em um carro. O Aniversário da Mamãe *''O Encantador de Cavalos'' - Há um DVD no covil de Doofenshmirtz intitulado "O Encantador de Unicórnios", uma paródia do filme de 1988. *''O Mágico de Oz'' - As últimas palavras do robô de George Washington são: "Eu estou derretendo", tal como as últimas palavras da Bruxa Má. Viagem no Corpo da Candace *'Viagem ao Centro da Terra﻿ -' O nome deste episódio é derivado do romance Viagem ao Centro da Terra de Jules Verne. *'Viagem Fantástica (1966) -' O mini-submarino para entrar no corpo humano é uma homenagem do filme Viagem Fantástica. Viajando no Tempo *''Os Flintstones'' - Phineas e Ferb usam tartarugas como capacetes assim como Os Flintstones. *''Jurassic Park'' - A cena do Tiranossauro Rex destruindo a máquina do tempo é semelhante a cena em que o Tiranossauro Rex destrói o jipe no filme. Além disso, a cena em que os pequenos dinossauros fisicamente parecidos com Candace correm pelo mato se assemelha a cena em que o Tiranossauro persegue o doutor Grant, as crianças de Hammond, e os Gallimimus. *''A Noiva do Frankenstein'' - Depois de ser eletrocutada, a cabeça de Candace parece com a da noiva do Frankenstein. *'Dr. Phil McGraw' - Dr. Melhoras parece o doutor Phil McGraw. *''Austin Powers - O Agente "Bond" Cama'' - A aparição de Doofenshmirtz, Perry e Peter no programa do doutor Melhoras se assemelha a aparição de Dr. Evil e Scott Evil no The Jerry Springer Show. Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez * Slash - Durante a parte metal da música História do Rock, Ferb, na bateria, se parece com Slash, ex-guitarrista da banda Guns N' Roses. * Os Irmãos Cara-de-Pau - O enredo do episódio é uma referência ao filme no qual Jake e Elwood reformam a banda dizendo "we're getting the band back together". Além disso, um dos integrantes da banda se chama Mr. Fabulous. * Yes - O baixista Bobbi Fabuloso pode ser uma referência ao baixista da banda britânica Chris Squire, conhecido por seus trajes elegantes. * Bye Bye Birdie - A cena da "árvore de telefonemas" iniciada por Candace e Stacy para dizer que o Love Händel estava de volta lembra uma cena do filme de 1963. * Michael Jackson - Durante a música dos créditos finais Música Renova, Perry faz a dança do vídeo de "Smooth Criminal". * Queen - O ritmo em que Swampy carimba os livros é semelhante ao ritmo do início da música "We Will Rock You". A Luta das Casas de Árvore *'THX' - Candace pergunta se THF é algum sistema de som. *'Avril Lavigne' - Sk8er Boi pode ser ouvida enquanto as casas da árvore rolam até o quintal. *''Monty Python's Spamalot'' - A canção de Doofenshmirtz se assemelha a de Spamalot, "You Won't Succeed On Broadway." *A cena em que Isabella caminha com uma placa anunciando os rounds é uma referência às ring girls que anunciam os rounds nas lutas de box ou MMA. *''As Meninas Super Poderosas'' - O prefeito e a prefeitura se assemelham muito com o prefeito e a prefeitura desta série. Balada do Barbademau *'Capitão Barba Negra' - Barbademau é uma paródia do Capitão Barba Negra. *''Alice no País das Maravilhas'' - A Zebra Falante é uma paródia do Gato de Cheshire. *''Os Simpsons: O Filme'' - A forma com que o mapa do navio é dobrado pode ser uma referência da cena em que Homer desdobra o poster do Alasca. *''Salute Your Shorts'' - A cueca de Baljeet sendo usada como bandeira pode ser uma referência a série da Nickelodeon dos anos 90. *''Piratas do Caribe: A Maldição do Pérola Negra'' - O navio que Phineas e Ferb constroem tem uma pequena semelhança com o Pérola Negra. Como na Grécia Antiga *''Hércules'' - Alumas das esculpidas nos vasos lembram as musas do filme Hércules da Disney. *''Toy Story 2'' - A cena em que Buford usa literalmente a cabeça de Baljeet, é uma referência a uma famosa cena do filme em que a cabeça de Rex é usada para abrir uma tampa de ventilação. Quem Arrasa Somos Nós *O programa Bust 'Em é uma paródia do programa Busted da MTV. *''Mensageiro do Diabo'' - A luta entre o "arrasa" e "eles" com as mãos de Lulu é uma referência a uma cena do filme. *''Os Jovens Titãs'' - A cena em que Perry tira várias coelhos da cartola pode ser uma alusão a uma cena do episódio "Sum Of His Parts". O Chicote *'Título' - O título original do episódio ("Crack That Whip") é uma referência à música Whip It da banda Devo. O Melhor Dia da Preguiça *''Guitar Hero'' - Quando Jeremy e os Incidentais são atingidos pelo inator, o baterista se transforma em alguém muito parecido com Jeremy Napalm, um personagem do jogo. Namorado de 27.000 A.C. *''South Park'' - No episódio "Prehistoric ice man" de South Park, os meninos descobrem um homem pré-histórico envolto em um bloco de gelo a trinta e dois meses. Os meninos de South Park transportam o homem das cavernas no bloco de gelo usando um carinho de brinquedo e o descongelam com secadores de cabelo. Uma vez livre, o homem pré-histórico tem dificuldade em conviver com os demais humanos. Todas essas características reaparecem nesse episódio de Phineas e Ferb. *''Os Flintstones'' - O traje que Candace usa para ir à festa é uma referência a Pedrita. *'SexyBack' - A música que Candace dança tem uma batida semelhante a música de Justin Timberlake. *'Zac Moncrief' - Uma das lanchonetes é denominada "Zac's Sammich Shop". Viagem ao Interior do Buford * Viagem ao Fundo do Mar - O título do episódio é baseado no famoso filme de ficção científica da década de 1960. * De Volta Para o Futuro - O nome do peixinho Biff é uma alusão ao personagem Biff Tannen interpretado por Thomas F. Wilson no filme da década de 1980. * 20.000 Léguas Submarinas - A Lula gigante é uma alusão ao filme da Disney de 1954. O Cavaleiro Negro *''A Hard Day's Night'' - O nome do episódio no original ("A Hard Day's Knight") é uma referência ao terceiro álbum da banda britânica The Beatles. *'Monty Python's Flying Circus' - Referência ao apresentador de televisão Deadpan. *'Sherlock Holmes: O Cão dos Baskervilles' - Reza a lenda que o cavaleiro é seguido por cãs de caça, assim como no livro. *'Comic Con' - Evil Con é uma paródia à Comic Con. *'BBC' - O jornal VBBC é uma alusão a BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation) importante organização de TV e rádio britânica. *'A Bela Adormecida' - O dragão robô gigante é semelhante ao dragão que Maléfola se transforma no filme da Disney. *'Jane Eyre' - Lawrence menciona uma sequência de Jane Eyre, obra famosa da inglesa Charlotte Brontë. A Câmera de Trânsito *'Dr. Strangelove' - A sede da O.S.U.S.B. parece-se com a sala de guerra do filme. Quem Gosta de Boliche? *''Os Simpsons'' - A ideia do boliche é possivelmente uma referência a Os Simpsons. O fato de Jeff "Swampy" Marsh e Dan Povenmire terem trabalhado na série também reforça essa hipótese. *'Homem-Aranha' - A cena que Agente P bloqueia a rua com sua pistola de combate é uma referência direta ao Homem-Aranha. *''Star Wars'' - Perry fica congelado por muito tempo assim como Han Solo. A forma como Perry sai do gelo também é parodiado com uma cena de um dos filmes da franquia. Quem Joga Melhor? *'X-Games' - O nome Jogos F é similar ao X-Games, uma competição de esportes radicais. *'Banho de Gatorade' - Ferb derruba o conteúdo do cooler em si mesmo, da mesma forma que os treinadores em eventos esportivos, especialmente no Futebol Americano e no Basebol. *'O Clube dos Cafajestes' - "Está é numa fria." é a mesma resposta dada durante o filme. *'Lilo & Stitch' - A linha "Eu nem tenho certeza se isso é um cachorro." é similar ao diálogo do filme, na hora em que Lilo adota Stitch no Pet Shop. *'Got Milk? (Tem Leite?)' - O título do episódio em inglês é uma referência aos anúncios de "Got Milk?". *'Calvin e Haroldo' - A forma como a pontuação é feita nos Jogos F é semelhante à pontuação no Calvinbol. *'Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição' - O avião passando próximo ao estádio é semelhante a forma como o avião passa perto da montanha durante o filme. *'Queen' - O início de Jogos F é similar ao início da música We Will Rock You do Queen, com os mesmos efeitos. Cometa Kermillian * Provavelmente o título do episódio é uma referência a música Karma Chameleon, do "Culture Club". Uma Missão Que Exige Concentração *'ABBA' - A melodia de A Rainha do Minigolfe é semelhante à da música Dancing Queen. *''Star Wars'' - Quando Candace sai da cama, ela se assemelha a um frágil Imperador Palpatine. O lençol está sobre ela como um manto Sith, e as bolsas sob os olhos lembram as rugas do Imperador. *''Kirby's Dream Land'' - A árvore que derruba maçãs de Phil é semelhante a Whispy Woods, uma árvore cuja principal forma de ataque é essa. *''Gorillaz'' - A forma como o campo de minigolfe voou pode ser uma referência ao clipe da música El Manana. No clipe, a ilha de Noodle voava através do uso de um moinho ligado à ilha. Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda? *'Ronald McDonald' e Big Boy - O Palhaço Guloso é uma combinação de Ronald McDonald e Big Boy, famosos mascotes de seus respectivos restaurantes. *''Simpsons'' - O Palhaço Guloso também se assemelha muito com Krusty, o Palhaço, da série animada Simpsons. *'Papa-Léguas' - Doofenshmirtz tenta fugir em uma nuvem de fumaça mas acaba falhando, semelhantemente ao Papa-Léguas. *''Wrongfully Accused'' - Ferb fica emaranhado nos fios assim como o personagem principal desse filme em uma cena. *''A Mosca'' - A mosca que atravessa os brincos e a última linha dita no episódio antes dos créditos podem ser uma referência ao filme de 1958. *''A Nova Onda do Imperador'' - A linha de Candace "Eu sou um ornitorrinco feio e fedorento" é semelhante a linha "Eu sou uma lhama feia e fedorenta" deste filme. *''Manos: The Hands of Fate'' - O assistente do filme que Phineas e Ferb assistem no início do episódio se chama "Torbo", referência a "Torgo" desse filme de 1966. *''The Six Million Dollar Man'' - O som ouvido quando Perry (no corpo de Candace) tenta acertar Doofenshmirtz usando sua cauda é o mesmo usado no homem biônico no filme. *''Sexta-Feira Muito Louca'' - A cena em que Candace percebe que está no corpo de Perry é paralela a uma cena do filme. *''Os Flintstones'' - A forma como Candace (no corpo de Perry) cai depois que Linda a leva para fora de casa é semelhante a forma como o gato de Fred cai depois que Fred o leva para fora de casa. O Peixeiro Voador *A roupa que Candace veste na loja é similar a uma roupa usada pela Rainha Elizabeth II. *A ideia de saltar de um desfiladeiro também é usada em um episódio de Os Simpsons. Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva *''Alien'' - O monstro feito pelas Garotas Companheiras cujo tem uma língua na cabeça é uma referência ao estrangeiro do filme. *''Banana Phone'' - O ação de Candace usar uma banana como telefone é uma referência a popular música do YouTube criada por Rafifi. *''The Haunted Mansion'' - Quando Candace corre pelos corredores da casa mal assombrada, ela é perseguida até a sala do vampiro por um candelabro flutuante. Isto é uma referência a atração do Disney Park, "The Haunted Mansion", em que um candelabro é visto flutuando. *''Beetlejuice'' - A música Um Bom Susto e a da montanha-russa, é reminiscente da série de desenhos animados dos anos 1990. *''Star Wars'' - Quando Candace diz: "Só sobre o meu cadáver", e Phineas responde: "Essa é a ideia", é feita uma referência a uma conversa entre Han Solo e Greedo. *''O Silêncio dos Inocentes'' - Quando Candace chega à casa de Jeremy, Suzy e seu cachorro são vistos atrás das sombras, e em seguida a porta é fechada. Assim como Bufalo Bill faz no filme de suspense de 1991. *''Macbeth'' - A cena em que Buford lava as mãos dizendo: "Tira esse medo de mim", é uma referência a obra de 1611 de William Shakespeare. *''O Fantasma Do Paraíso'' - O uso de um órgão para controlar partes da casa é parecido com o esconderijo do filme. *''Kim Possible'' - A aparência do Professor Destruição é semelhante a do Professor Dementor. *''Scooby-Doo'' - Quando Candace corre pelo corredor com portas, lembra-se cenas da série animada Scooby-Doo. O Monstro de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein *''Frankenstein'' - Toda a história de Phineastein e Ferbgor é parodiada de Frankenstein, incluindo o título. Além disso, a introdução do episódio é uma paródia direta a versão de 1930 da Universal. *'Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde' - A história de Doofenshmirtz é parodiada dessa famosa história, incluindo o nome do antepassado de Heinz. *''Os Jovens Titãs'' - O som que o monstro ornitorrinco faz é muito semelhante ao som de um vilão da série. *''O Estranho Mundo de Jack'' - Um dos monstros tem uma notável semelhança com Jack Skellington. *'Andrews Sisters' - As cantoras de fundo que aparecem na música Ele é Muito Mau são baseadas nesse conjunto musical formado por três irmãs. A Grande Arte *O título no original ("Oil on Candace") faz uma referência à pintura "Ail on Canvas". *A pintura no deserta é, provavelmente, uma referência ao deserto pintado no Arizona. Heróis de Desenho Animado *'Bíblia' - No início do Show do Pierre Cabeça de Alfinete, as crianças são atacadas por dois ursos depois de rirem do Pierre Cabeça de Alfinete. A cena faz referência a passagem bíblica, II Reis 2: 23-24, onde o profeta Eliseu é debochado por um grande grupo de meninos e então dois ursos aparecem e devoram quarenta daqueles que debochavam do profeta. *'Hinduísmo' - O Homem Hanuman da Equipe Improvável é uma alusão ao deus Hanuman, uma dos mais conhecidos na religião. *'Macarena' - Doofenshmirtz dança macarena. *''Leroy e Stitch'' - A música de fundo ouvida quando as roupas de Doofenshmirtz estão dançando dentro do gurda-roupa e quando Doofenshmirtz e Perry estão dançando tem a mesma melodia da música cantada por Stitch, Lilo e Reuben depois que destroem os clones de Leroy. *'Teen Beat' - A revista "Grito do Mal" é uma brincadeira com o título da famosa revista adolescente americana "Teen Beat". *'Zippy the Pinhead' - Pierre tem uma forte semelhança com o personagem-título dessa história em quadrinhos. Viva Doofânia *'Batman' - Doofenshmirtz usa um guarda-chuva para combater Perry em cima de um telhado, semelhante a uma cena de Batman diante do Pinguim. *''Irmãos Marx - No filme de 1933, Duck Soup é o presidente de "Freedonia", terra que também tem seu próprio hino. No Espaço Sideral *''Star Wars'' - Várias referências à série são feitas. **A linha no original "Just like beggar's canyon back home" é uma fala exata "Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança". **O robô de Doofenshmirtz é possivelmente uma referência à Estrela da Morte em "Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança". ** Perry se congela numa bandeja de cubos de gelo similarmente a maneira com a qual Han Solo é congelado em "Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca". **Phineas, Ferb e Candace voam através de um campo de asteroides assim como Han Solo e Chewbacca em "Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca". A nave dos meninos ainda faz um balanço semelhante à Millennium Falcon. **A cena em que Perry é puxado para o robô de Doofenshmirtz por um raio trator é semelhante a cena de abertura de "Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança". **A aparência geral do bar milkshake antes de Phineas e Ferb reformá-lo é parecia com a cantina de "Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança". *''O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias'' - O bar milkshake é, possivelmente, uma referência ao restaurante da história. *''A Última Legião'' - Candace sobe as escadas do foguete semelhante a Romulus (interpretado por Thomas Sangster, dublador de Ferb). Finalmente Em breve. Injustiça em Feira de Ciências thumb|right|Doofenshmirtz perdeu aparentemente para Pinóquio *'A Família do Futuro' - Quando Doofenshmirtz e Perry estão esperando na fila, a música lembra uma cena semelhante na feira de ciências. *'Pinóquio' - Uma das crianças no flashback de Doofenshmirtz tem uma estranha semelhança com o personagem Pinóquio. *'Homem-Aranha' - A garota que ganha a fita azul tem quatro braços de metal ligados a suas costas. O que é semelhante ao Doutor Octopus, um dos inimigos do Homem-Aranha. *'Batman' - No começo, os meninos pensaram em voar com asas de morcego, como o super-herói da DC Comics. *'O Rei do Pedaço' - Quando Phineas, Ferb e Baljeet estão construindo o portal para Marte, eles estão levando um grande poste e Baljeet está pendurado nele em vez de ajudá-los a levá-lo. Isso reflete diretamente uma cena no episódio de Old Glory, onde Hank, Dale e Bill estão carregando um poste e Dale está pendurado nele. *'Looney Tunes' - O fato de Perry usar uma cueca de bolinhas sob sua pele é uma alusão a vários episódios de Looney Tunes (Frajola, na maioria deles). Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências *'Estátua da Liberdade' - Uma das estátuas que os marcianos fizeram se parece com a Estátua da Liberdade. *'Rosto de Marte' - O rosto destruído de Candace na superfície de Marte se parece com o Rosto de Marte, um marco bem conhecido na superfície do planeta. *'O Rei Leão' - Este episódio é semelhante a O Rei Leão 1 e 3 porque o conceito de a mesma história contada neste episódio originou deste filme. Categoria:Listas Categoria:Alusões Categoria:Artigos do Mundo Real